


OsaSuna Week 2020

by Kenmacat76



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Osasuna, SakuAtsu, osamu miya - Freeform, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmacat76/pseuds/Kenmacat76
Summary: Recueil concernant la OsaSuna Week./!\ Attention SPOIL !/!\ Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte simplement les personnages de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 23
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	OsaSuna Week 2020

Il y a des années, moi, Miya Osamu, jouait au volleyball avec mon frère jumeau, Atsumu. C’était une époque riche avec beaucoup de conflits, de rencontres et de matchs importants. L’équipe Inarizaki était puissante et c’était agréable de jouer avec eux, avec des joueurs aussi talentueux. Je me sens chanceux d’avoir pu me tenir à leurs côtés. 

Bien sûr, nous avons perdu face à Karasuno mais c’est un match qui m’interpelle encore. Comment une équipe aussi impopulaire, a réussi à se qualifier ? A vaincre Shiratorizawa ? Même à ce jour, je me pose ces questions. 

Suite à notre défaite, il a fallu dire au revoir à notre capitaine, Kita. Même si Tsumu et moi, on ne pleurait pas, c’était un moment triste. Il avait été là depuis le tout début de notre aventure, il nous a vus nous épanouir et se combattre. 

Lorsque nous sommes revenus de vacances pour une nouvelle année, nous étions les séniors du lycée. Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles recrues et ce fût un désastre de les prendre en charge. Je ne suis pas bon avec les personnes en général et je remercie l’équipe pour cela, surtout Suna. 

Suna Rintarou est définitivement l’une de mes meilleures rencontres et nous avons réellement commencé à nous rapprocher cette année-là. Il m’a aidé, conseillé et épaulé dans mes choix, choix concernant l’arrêt du volley et de mon orientation professionnelle. Mon frère n’a pas vraiment apprécié. 

Après cela, je me suis beaucoup confié à lui au niveau de mes doutes et il a toujours été d’un bon conseil. Et une chose qui en entraîne une autre, j’ai commencé à ressentir des papillons virevoltés dans mon bas-ventre, mon appétit légendaire s’est peu à peu fané. Mais ce qui m’inquiéta le plus, ce fut mes rougissements et l’agitation que je ressentais auprès de Rintarou. Je n’arrivai plus à être moi-même si bien que je ne me reconnaissais plus. Tsumu se moquait bien de moi mais je sais que secrètement, il en pinçait pour cet attaquant d’Itachiyama, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Je suis persuadé que même un aveugle aurait pu voir son béguin et son obsession pour ce joueur.

Par conséquent, j’ai dû me faire à l’idée que j’étais amoureux de Suna et dès l’instant où j’ai obtenu cette donnée, je me rendais compte des petits détails concernant l’homme que j’aimais. Par exemple, en toute circonstance, il garde cette expression vide pourtant, dès qu’il aperçoit un bâtonnet gelé, il devient expressif. Ses yeux brillent de gourmandise ou bien, quand il saute pour bloquer une balle, ses cheveux noirs volent un peu. C’est cet ensemble de détail qui m’a rendu profondément amoureux de lui. 

Après le lycée, comme convenu, j’ai monté ma propre affaire. Depuis enfant, j’adore les onigiri. J’aime leurs goûts, leurs textures, les assortiments… tout cela me passionnait depuis pas mal de temps et même si le début était difficile, j’ai su m’y accrocher et bientôt, je me suis mis a sillonné les matchs, vendant aux spectateurs. C’est ce qui a consisté au début de ma renommée. 

Mais à défaut de la concrétisation de mes rêves, j’ai perdu de vue Suna. C’est idiot de penser qu’après toutes ses années, tous ces moments si spéciaux pour moi, le destin ait fini par nous éloigner l’un de l’autre. Pendant ce temps-là, je voyais Tsumu en train de se réunir avec cet attaquant et ce serait mentir si je n’admettais pas que la jalousie s’éprenait de mon cœur. Malgré les années d’éloignement, j’aimais tout autant Suna, même plus. Mon pouls et mon estime pour lui, ne faisait que croître face à ses matchs. J’étais fier de lui, de ce qu’il accomplissait. 

Et puis, un beau jour, lorsque je travaillais au restaurant, j’entendis la clochette tintée. Ce système avait été mis en place pour me prévenir de l’arrivée d’un nouveau client. Etant occupé, j’avais fini ma commande en quelques minutes, habitué de répéter les mêmes mouvements. Après cela, j’avais servi le client et en tournant la tête, je vis une tête familière, bien trop pour mon rythme cardiaque. En voyant Suna, si près de moi, j’étais déboussolé. Depuis le temps, j’avais oublié à quel point il était devenu attirant, sexy. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu de si près. Il était aussi réel que je ne l’étais et il me fallut du temps pour revenir sur Terre, pour me faire à l’idée de sa visite impromptue. Mais lorsqu’il m’adressa ce sourire et ces quelques mots, je crû retomber amoureux de lui une fois encore :

« Bonjour Osamu, cela faisait longtemps. »

Et je ne pouvais que sourire et hocher la tête, étant heureux pour la première fois depuis des années.


End file.
